kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Endgame (High Sea Saga)
In High Sea Saga, benefits carryover from the last point of time that you buy an item called Data Transfer. The Data Transfer first becomes available after rank 50. If you buy it, you'll have a chance to buy another at a later date when Pumpkin Products restocks. Every time you replay the game will become harder, but carry-overs do stack across multiple play-throughs . Carryovers Does carry over * Medals * Starting Character can start as any Discovered Jobs * The ability to re-recruit your past crewmates in the tavern (costs medals to get them).1 * Equipment amount & Their Levels (equipped equipments are automatically put to inventory) * Items amount & their Limits * Onboard Facilities types & Levels - You get one of each type owned at start of game. * Discovered Jobs * Number of Quest Teams * Some Special Shop content ( teams, and other 1 time buys except equipment) * Some King Rewards (login rewards, winning online battle rewards, kairo points rewards) * Kairo Points * Some Dice Game content(?) * Cannon Purchase/upgrade status * Cheer Command upgrade status * Friend Info * Turbo mode time left * Monster Guidebook * Online Battle Rank * Online Battle Records * Number of days played * Monsters & Monster farm size2 * Unlocked IAPs * Hard Mode selection ability * Nightmare Mode selection ability (only if total game time is over than 200 hours) 1 The cost for recruiting each crew is (20 + his/her Total Job Mastery) medals. Note : Total Job Mastery is not the same as Jobs Mastery needed to change Jobs. Total Job Mastery is counted by how many times the characters mastered any Jobs on All Playthrough. If a character has remastered all jobs 3 times then the total cost for rehiring him/her on a replay game is (20+3*49) = 167 medals. The maximum cost for rehiring each past crewmates is 500 medals. Players who subscribe to Gold Pass on IAP gets 80% discount on rehiring past crewmates. 2 For monsters, you need to find Monster Farm first to be able to re-recruit your monsters, the closest one would be in the Business Island. But initially the Upgrade, Fortune, and Re-arrange Monsters options wouldn't appear. Does not carry over * Gold * Relics * Your fleet level (started from 1 again) * Your stamina (started at 10 again) * Your food limit (started at 100 again) * Your number of teams (starts from 2 again) 3 * Your floor plan (structures) * Your island buildings * Your base island size * Your ship size (and your number of max crew) * Your play points. It will reset to 0. But in nightmare mode, your new points will multiply by 350%. * Country discovered 3 If you have bought the 3rd and 4th team upgrade, at first you will start with 2 team, but after you finished the King's Quest and upgraded your ship size, your team size would also be upgraded also. e.g. 1st upgrade after you finished exploring 2 islands and came back to the base island and receive the Ship Expand reward, your team size would increase to 3. Suggestion Some of these suggestion need to be started long before you hit that Save Replay button. * Stock a lot of medals before heading to nightmare mode. You need to recruit your crew and they cost a lot of medals. I made the mistake of spending them all before saving the replay. * Stock a lot of equipment and powerups to be sold as money early in the game. That way you can get many relics since the beginning. I already made millions before starting exploring new islands. * Stock enough rare materials to upgrade the Stat Boosting Relics again. This rare materials include tonics, egg colorings, skill books, rare food, and tons of money * Stock your Kairo points. Don't buy too many structures from Kairo Shop, your extra structures won't carry over. Sell all your ship structures before you hit that Save Replay button. * Spend all your money in the previous mode. You won't carry over them * You won't get your monsters initally, until after you got a Farm. * Try to raise all your structures to the max (lv 300). Your nightmare mode would be much easier. * Try to raise all the final equipments to the max (use other equipments first, then use the special upgrades at the end). I found legend rings are the best for leveling up. * Get your past crew in order of importance of their special skills, for example: Wizard, Nomad, Fisher, etc. I hope you've already renamed them according to their innate profession. * Try to aim for full team before heading for your new adventure. This way you get more play points. (if you plan to submit it later.) * Your first main character (the one you created in normal mode) would become a regular crew. Even though you can start your main character as Fiend, your new main character would undoubtedly become the weakest character. You can get rid of him. * The number of discovered job starts from the minimum again. * The available island construction is reset back (blade shop, armor shop, acc. shop, blacksmith, dice game)